Mall Trip!
by Lynni Loves Tobio
Summary: Tetsuya's little sisters go shopping with his pregnant fiancee'.


DISCLAIMER- I do not own Tetsuya Watarigani or Umiza Watarigani. Tetsuya belongs to the MFB guys and Umiza belongs to Olv1993!

I do, however, own Shiratori Tensaai, the baby in her belly, and Momohime Watarigani.

Thank You.

Now shut up and read the fic.

Mall Trip!

Shiratori's eyes fluttered open gently as the warm morning sun came in through her bedroom window and shined straight in her face. The white-haired woman rolled over and pulled her blankets over her head, groaning quietly to herself. Her fiancee', Tetsuya Watarigani, was still fast asleep and snoring quietly. Shiratori rolled her eyes, rolled onto her back, and sat up slowly. Once she unravled from the blankets and swung her legs over the side of the bed, she stood up, rubbing her sore back with one hand and cupping the underside of her 8 month pregnant belly with the other. Her unborn son's relentless kicking, squirming, and punching indicated breakfast ASAP would be a good idea. She left her bedroom and 'waddled' downstairs into the kitchen, where Tetsuya's two younger sisters, Momohime and Umiza, were waiting for a couple of poptarts to pop out of the toaster.

"Mornin'..." Shiratori mumbled from across the room. The two brunettes looked back and Shiratori and smiled.

"Good morning, Shiratori."

"Mornin' Shira-nee!"

Shiratori smiled and sat down on a bar-stool-looking chair near the door to the living room, leaning back and absently rubbing her baby-bump as she thought of what to have for breakfast. Momohime and Umiza had removed their poptarts, Momohime almost burning the tips of her fingers. Umiza had grabbed a paper fan out of the cupboard and began fanning the poptarts vigorously to cool them down, making Shiratori giggle. After the girls had succeeded in cooling down their poptarts they began eating them right way. Meanwhile Shiratori had made herself a bowl of cereal and was happily eating Double Chocolate Kraves, using her round belly as a makeshift table.

"Mmmmmm yummy strawberry~" Umiza hummed, making Momohime giggle.

"I, personally, think Poptarts taste better uncooked." Shiratori stated out of the blue. Umiza blinked.

"Really? I think they taste nice when they're warm..."

"Oh well..." Momohime said, shrugging and sweatdropping. Umiza's eyes suddenly went wide, as if she just had a lightbulb moment, and she did.

"I got a great idea!" She cried. "The three of us go baby shopping! Leave Onii-san a note on the fridge and just GO!" the youngest Watarigani sibling was now bouncing up and down on the spot.

"That sounds like fun! How about it, Shiratori?" Momohime looked over at Shiratori, who was drinking the leftover milk out of her bowl.

"Yeah..." She mumbled, taking the bowl away from her lips and wiping her mouth. "Let's do it." She set the bowl on the counter and stood up. "Just lemme get dressed..." she 'waddled' off to her room to get dressed while Umiza and Momohime squealed exitedly.

A few moments later Shiratori came back down in a stretchy pair of maternity jeans and a blue T-shirt with a white snowflake pattern on it. Once downstairs, she slipped on a pair of flip-flops and she and the two younger Watarigani siblings left for the mall.

Once at the mall, Umiza and Momohime dragged Shiratori into a clothing store and began browsing the maternity section. Shiratori seemed really pokerfaced, looking over the racks of cute shirts and dresses as Umiza and Momohime dragged her along.

"Awww! Lookit here!" Momohime had held up two t-shirts. One was a bright orange and had a chibi-looking Swan on it, while the other one was a deep forest green and had a chibi-ish, bright red crab on it. Shiratori really liked Swans, after all, back in her beyblading days her bey was Thermal Cygnus, which was a swan. The father of her baby was Tetsuya Watarigani of all people, so the crab meant something too.

"Awwww! SOOOOOO CUTE!" Umiza squealed. Shiratori just kind of smirked.

"That's cute..." she giggled.

"You should get them, they're your favorite colours after all! And they'd look so cute on you!" Momohime suggested. Shiratori nodded, taking the T-shirts and placing them in the shopping basket Umiza was carrying. The trio carried on through the store, Shiratori picking out a few more pairs of stretchy jeans and letting Umiza and Momohime get a couple dresses for summertime. The trio soon moved to baby clothes, looking at all the cute infant outfits. Shiratori's jaw dropped at this adorable, fluffy, pink and sparkly skirt.

"Oh how I wish I was having a girl right now..." she murmured, not caring that Tetsuya would completely disagree with that statement. Umiza and Momohime also were looking at the skirt.

"Awww! Now I REALLY wish Shiratori was having a girl, I wouldn't have lost 50 bucks to Umiza AND we could get that cute skirt!" Yes, the Watarigani's had placed bets not only on the baby's gender, but hair and eyecolour too, which pissed off Shiratori, but that's not very hard to do, even without her moodswings.

"Yeah..." Umiza mumbled dreamily. Suddenly, the three girls heard a loud rumbling noise. Umiza and Momohime looked up at Shiratori, who's light-cocoa-coloured skin was turning a light pink.

"Well... both my stomach and my son are telling me it's time to eat..." Shiratori gently patted her belly. Umiza and Momohime giggled.

"Come on then, the food court isn't that far away!" Umiza took Shiratori's hand and the trio left for the food court. Once at the food court, the girls has ordered a large pizza and were now sitting in a booth, happily munching away.

"Mmm! This is that kind of pizza with the cheese in the crust, isn't it?" Momohime asked. Umiza and Shiratori nodded, Umiza breaking into a giggle. Momohime and Shiratori then noticed Umiza had a string of cheese in her mouth down all the way to her chin.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Umiza asked. Shiratori pointed to the string of cheese, which Umiza finally took notice of and quickly slurped it up, causing Momohime and Shiratori to burst into giggles. After Umiza and Momohime finished their pizza, they watched in amazement as Shiratori downed 3 more pieces.

"Wow, Shiratori..." Momohime mumbled. Umiza just smiled.

"That baby makes Shira-nee extra hungry, huh?" Umiza asked. Shiratori nodded.

"It makes sense" said Momohime. "After all it's like Shiratori's eating for two people." Umiza giggled. The trio soon returned to their shopping excursion.

"Look! Since when did the mall have a candy store?" Umiza was extatic at the sight of the candy store.

"Let's go in, please Shiratori?" Momohime and Umiza began begging.

"Alright alright let's go..." Shiratori rolled her eyes and chuckled as the two girls extaticly dragged Shiratori into the candy store. Once inside, Shiratori's jaw dropped. There were so many kinds of candies and sweets, any doubt of her desicion to let the girls browse the candy shop left her mind. "Oh... my... god..."

"Onee-chan! Look! Look at the size of those Peanut Butter Cups!" Umiza cried. Momohime's eyes went big.

"Oh gosh they're huge!" Momohime giggled. Shiratori's metal damm broke. She absolutely LOVED Peanut Butter Cups. Once the three had left, they had bought 5 of the ginourmous Peanut Butter Cups, 7 different kinds of truffels, 20 sticks of cotton candy-flavoured rock candy, a quarter-pound bag of gummies, some chunks of chocolate, and a bag of jelly beans.

"So now whatta we do?" Umiza asked, munching on some gummies.

"Go home?" Momohime asked.

"Sure" Shiratori mumbled. "Going home and getting off my feet for abit sounds lovely..." Shiratori leaned over to get a look at her swollen ankles.

The trio soon returned home, stopping for dinner on the way. Shiratori quickly crashed on the couch, propping her feet up on the coffee table. The pregnant former-blader sighed. Umiza sat on the couch, leaning against Shiratori and falling asleep, making Shiratori smile softly. Momohime giggled.

"I guess I'll take her to bed then..." Momohime picked Umiza up bridal style and took her upstairs. Shiratori smiled and turned on the TV. She then felt someone sit next to her on the couch.

"Hello me dear sweet preggy-crab~" Shiratori turned her head to look at Tetsuya.

"Hey..." Tetsuya put an arm around Shiratori, and she leaned against him.

"Did ya have fun?" Tetsuya asked as Shiratori nuzzled into Tetsuya's chest.

"Mmhmm..." Shiratori smiled as Tetsuya gently carresed her belly.

"Someone's a calm little crab... poor thing must be tired..." Tetsuya chuckled as he continiued rubbing his fiancee's belly.

"Zzzzzzz..."

"Shira-crab?" Tetsuya then noticed Shiratori was now asleep. Tetsuya smiled. "Looks like your tired too..." With a little effort, Tetsuya lifted Shiratori in his arms and carried her to bed... 


End file.
